Rumil al rescate!
by sam611
Summary: Rumil intenta rescatar una doncella elfa con ayuda de su hermano. Traducido por Sam con permiso de la autora . Autora:sinda si quieres checar el original, este esta en http:www.ofelvesandmen.comStoriesbyAuthorSSi


Anunciado: El 2004 de noviembre

Título: Rúmil al Rescate

Autor: Sinda

Genero: FPGen

Personajes: Rúmil, Haldir.

Rating: G

Disclaimer: este fic no fue escrito con el intento de lucro, solamente para mi propio goce personal y esperanzadamente para entretener a otros. Yo no reclamo nada, todo pertenece a Tolkien y sus caracteres, solo los pedí prestados un momento. Todo el concepto original y caracteres extras son de mi propiedad y no pueden usarse sin mi permiso.

El resumen: Rúmil intenta rescatar a una doncella elfa, con la ayuda de su hermano.

Nota de autor: Escrito para la pagina Web Haldir Lovers Writing

Traducido por Sam con permiso de la autora o.

- ¡Haldir, Haldir!- grito Rúmil , mientras corría hacia su hermano.

-Sí, Rúmil, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó serenamente el Guardián, soltando cuidadosamente la flecha apuntada en el blanco.

-¡Cirnellë ha sido robada!- exclamó, fuera de respiración.

Haldir se volvió y consideró a su hermano con un ceño.- ¿robada?-

-¡Sí, ha sido llevada fuera de Lothlórien!- explicando Rúmil un poco mas.

-yo entiendo que significa "robada". ¿Quién se la llevaría?-Haldir preguntó.

-¡Era un humano de Gondor!- grito Rúmil ,-¿que importa? ¡Nosotros debemos salvarla!-

-¿Un humano de Gondor vagó en Caras Galadhon y rapto a Cirnellë sin ser detenido?- preguntó escépticamente Haldir.

-¡Sí, ella fue vista salir a caballo con él esta mañana! , ¡Nadie comprendió que ella estaba siendo llevada en contra de su voluntad o algo podría haberse hecho antes!-explicó.

-¿Y la razón por la que sabes que estaba siendo llevada en contra de su voluntad es…?- pregunto Haldir.

-¿No es obvio?- Rúmil miraba Haldir como si su hermano fuera un pequeño elfo. -Ella está enamorada de mí, así que ella no saldría voluntariamente con otro-

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Haldir, mientras preguntándose cómo lidiar con esto. -¿Rúmil, estas seguro que ella está enamorada de ti?-

-Claro que si- declaró Rúmil,- lo ha estado por años-

-¿Ella te lo dijo?-

-Muchas veces-aseguró a su hermano.

-¿Recientemente?-

La pregunta de Haldir se reunió con el silencio muerto. Suspirando, él puso sus flechas en

su aljaba.

-Hablaré con el Señor Celeborn y la Señora Galadriel para ver lo que ellos piensan-

Puedes ir conmigo si puedes controlarte. No deseo un "show " de histrionismo delante del Señor y Señora.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Rúmil , tomado desprevenidamente, "autodominio" es mi segundo nombre, o seria si tuviera uno.

Yo sé exactamente cómo se espera que uno actúe durante una audiencia con el Señor y Señora.-

Una hora después, Rúmil yacía en el piso, brazos alrededor de las piernas de la Señora Galadriel.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor permítame ir rescatarla! -sollozaba- ¡Nosotros vamos a enlazarnos!, Ella me ama y yo la amo. ¡Por favor! -

Haldir rodó sus ojos y quito a su hermano fuera de Señora Galadriel.

-¡Rúmil, lo prometiste! - dijo a través de los dientes apretados.

Galadriel habló calladamente con Celeborn por un momento antes de dirigirse a los dos hermanos.

-Nosotros hemos decidido que el incidente debe investigarse un poco más. Haldir, ¿estarías libre de acompañar a tu hermano a Gondor para averiguar lo que a pasado? -

Haldir dejo ir a Rúmil quien inmediatamente se cayó a la tierra mascullando todavía para si mismo de cuan profundo eran su amor para Cirnellë.

-¿Usted desea que abandone Lothlórien para ir a Gondor?" -preguntó, incrédulo.

Caminando más cerca y bajando su voz, él dijo, -Usted debe comprender que ella se fue voluntariamente-

-Eso es lo que sospecho, Haldir- Galadriel dijo igual de suave. - Pero Rúmil nunca lo creerá hasta que lo escuche de ella. Además, no me gusta la idea que ellos salieron sin dejar que nadie lo supiera. Me sentiría mejor si escucho de la propia Cirnellë, que ella salio por su propia voluntad-

Haldir suspiró. -Yo tendré que conseguir a alguien para cubrir nuestras posiciones en Las Fronteras de Norte, pero ése no debe ser un problema-

Haldir estaba de pie y miraba fijamente a su hermano más joven, los brazos plegados en su pecho, al momento que agita su cabeza despacio en negación. Rúmil se encontraba en armadura, varios cuchillos y espadas cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo. Haldir observo mientras Rúmil hacia su tercer intento por subir a su caballo, y una vez más, cayendo a tierra.

-Demasiado pesado, supongo- dijo el elfo desde su prona posición. Claro, que sus palabras salieron apagadas, ya que la armadura cubría su cabeza también.

-¿Rúmil?- Haldir preguntó.

-Sí, Haldir- era lo que Haldir pensó que oyó.

-Nosotros vamos pacíficamente a Minas Tirith. No vamos a entrar en la ciudad viéndonos como si fuéramos a iniciar una guerra. Líbrate de la armadura y las armas extras-

Rúmil se sentó y abrió el casco la armadura para poder escuchar.

- ¿Dónde usted conseguiste esta armadura, de todos modos?, ¡ Parece orca! -dijo Haldir, mientras se acercaba para tocarla.

-No puedo decirte, te enfadarías- contestó Rúmil, mientras manoteando la mano de su hermano lejos.

-No importa. Creo es mejor que no lo sepa. Quítatelo. Quiero irme en diez minutos -dijo el guardián, mientras verificando su propia y discreta arma.

Le tomó a Rúmil casi los diez minutos enteros para descargar sus armas y entonces no podía quitarse la armadura. Haldir estaba de pie cerca, agitando su cabeza negativamente mientras veía los tropiezos del hermano tratando de quitarse el casco. Finalmente, Haldir tomó piedad de el y lo ayudó, pero se detuvo cuando Rúmil gritó.

-¿Qua pasa ahora? -pregunto Haldir, mientras su impaciencia crecía rápidamente.

-¡Mi pelo esta atrapado…en el casco! -explico Rúmil. Ellos estuvieron otros diez minutos intentando desenredar el pelo de Rúmil antes de que Haldir rodara sus ojos y cortara un pedazo corto y grueso del pelo con su cuchillo.

-¡Mire lo que has hecho! - exclamo Rúmil, sosteniendo un mechón de pelo en sus manos.

-Ya crecerá-dijo Haldir, apretando los dientes.-¡Ahora monta tu caballo!-

Mucho, mucho más tarde….

Los dos elfos se acercaron Minas Tirith a caballo, pero al contrario de cabalgar delante de Haldir, Rúmil se quedó directamente detrás de su hermano conforme ellos se acercaron más a la ciudad.

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?- preguntó exasperado Haldir.

-Me estoy escondiendo detrás de ti, para que no me vean, así pensaran que es solo un jinete el que se acerca.-

-Sí, claro- dijo Haldir rodando sus ojos, -porque dos jinetes los aterraría-

- Dobles ya son muchos- Rúmil explicó.

- Ya veo-dijo Haldir.

-¿No deberíamos esperar a que anochezca? -pregunto Rúmil.

-No, ¿por qué?- Haldir preguntó.

-Para que nosotros podamos salir furtivamente - dijo Rúmil exasperado, -obviamente-

-¿Por qué nosotros querríamos salir furtivamente, Rúmil?-

-Para que nosotros podamos rescatar Cirnellë- dijo Rúmil, sus palabras, habladas cuidadosamente, como si le hablara a alguien lento de pensamiento.

-Rúmil, la ciudad entera de Minas Tirith no es parte de una gigante conspiración para tu verdadero amor. Nosotros necesitamos hablar con alguien que puede decirnos simplemente donde esta ella y que pueda explicarse-

-¿Entonces, que hago con la soga?-

-¿Qué soga?- pregunto Haldir. Cuando Rúmil no contestó, el elfo mayor se volvió a mirar a su hermano, solo para encontrarlo completamente enredado en los metros de soga elfica.

-Había planeado en escalar las paredes de la ciudad- explicó. Haldir saco nuevamente su cuchillo, suspirando cuando corto la soga para liberar a su hermano.

A la entrada a la ciudad, ellos fueron conducidos al Señor Faramir. Haldir calladamente le recordó a su hermano que no hiciera una escena esta vez y Rúmil le aseguró que él sería cooperativo.

Después de las introducciones, finalmente, el Señor Faramir preguntó los elfos que los traía La ciudad de Minas Tirith.

-Nosotros hemos venido a investigar…- Haldir empezó.

-¡Mi amada ha sido robada por un hombre y la ha traído aquí!- Rúmil interrumpió.

-¡Rúmil!- exclamo Haldir. El guardián aseguro con una mirada al Señor Faramir que no había necesidad de sentirse alarmado.

-De hecho, Rúmil, por favor ¿esperarías afuera por un momento?-

-Bien, yo preferiría…- Rúmil empezó.

-Rúmil, realmente no era una pregunta- Haldir explicó.

-Ya veo- el elfo más pequeño dijo, asintiendo su cabeza, con una mirada inteligente en su ojo. Susurro a su hermano, lo bastante alto para que Faramir escuchara-¿quieres que custodie la puerta, no es así?-

-Sí, exactamente -Haldir asintió. Él y Faramir se volvieron y miraron cuando Rúmil dejó el cuarto, mientras enviando Haldir una señal con el pulgar arriba antes de salir.

Haldir miro a Faramir. -Por favor, perdone a mi hermano, el tiende a ser un poco… sobre dramático-

- Ya veo- Faramir dijo, mirando a la puerta de nuevo para ver a Rúmil asomar su cabeza y hablar algunas palabras a Haldir antes de comprender que Faramir lo estaba observando, para retirarse rápidamente de nuevo. Haldir apenas agitó su cabeza, mientras volviéndose

Para explicar la situación a Faramir.

Faramir asintió-Yo entiendo ciertamente sus preocupaciones y los traeré a compadecer delante de nosotros, para que pueden preguntar a la dama y al caballero, y puedan explicarse. Él llamó a uno de sus hombres y le explico lo que necesitaba. Claro que cuando Rúmil vio al guardia ser llamado, empezó a tomar su arco. Haldir lo paralizo con una mirada intensa, causando que Rúmil dejara caer sus manos a los lados.

Fue cuestión de minutos antes que el Gondoriano y elfa fueron llevados al cuarto. Rápidamente Rúmil se coloco de pie junto a su hermano, los brazos cruzados y la barbilla levantada, mientras miraba al humano a través de los ojos entrecerrados

Cuando se les pidió explicación, el Gondoriano simplemente le dijo a Faramir que el estaba sirviendo como guía a la elfa, ya que era su primera visita a Gondor a visitar a un amigo humano.

-Yo lo siento- dijo Cirnellë, conmocionada que su viaje no anunciado hubiera causado tal alboroto. -nunca pensé en dejar saber a alguien de esta viaje, yo me disculpo-

-¿Bien, Rúmil, estas satisfecho?- pregunto Haldir volviéndose a su hermano.

-¿Rúmil, usted inicio esto?"- pregunto Cirnellë.

-Bien, yo…- ruborizándose, él miro hacia sus pies. -Yo pensé que usted estaba siendo robada-

¿Por qué pensó eso?- pregunto pasmada.

-Por salir con otro cuando yo sé que es a mí a quien usted ama -dijo finalmente , mirando arriba.

La mirada aturdida en la cara de la elfa desapareció cuando ella rompió en risa.

-¿Usted pensó que usted y yo… que nosotros…?- estallando en otra carcajada. Rúmil no vio el humor en la situación y sus ojos se estrecharon

Cuando miro el frió corazón de la elfa.

-Haldir, creo que podemos irnos ahora-, mirando abajo su nariz a Cirnellë. -No deseo perder mi tiempo aquí cuando hay un

El reino entero llenó de elfas que me adoran. Obviamente, yo he estado perdiendo mi tiempo con la equivocada-

Encogiéndose de hombros, Haldir se volvió y agradeció al Señor Faramir su ayuda, así como a los otros por su asistencia. Asintió a Cirnellë y agarró a su hermano, arrastrándolo prácticamente del cuarto por su cuello.

-Rúmil, cuando estemos solos...- gruñó.

-No es mi culpa, Haldir…-comenzó a decir Rúmil mientras caminaron a las puertas de la ciudad.

- Si hubieras visto la manera que ella me mira… en serio Haldir, ella esta enamorado de mí pero ella simplemente tiene vergüenza de admitirlo, ¿Haldir? -

-¿Haldir? Oh, ya veo, ahora yo estoy recibiendo la ley del hielo. Bien, permítame decirte que…-

Las palabras se escucharon sin parar mientras la pareja abandonaba la ciudad.

FIN


End file.
